Victim
by lil miss bella cullen
Summary: What happens if Edward doesn't get to Port Angeles in time to save Bella? Set during Twilight Pairings as normal, Vamps, humans and maybe Wolves...we will see! please read and review A-sap!
1. The Truth Comes Out

**heyyaa! ok well here's another fan fic of mine! it's very different to anything i would normally write, but give it a chance! please review with thoughts on content and things you like, want to see etc. oh and unfortunately, i don't own twilight! *sniff sniff* doesn't mean i can't dream though ... lol love you loads!! don't forget to hit the review button! xoxo**

**Victim - Chapter 1 - The Truth Comes Out**

**BPOV**

"You can do this, you can do this" I repeated to myself as I waited outside the school assembly hall. I could hear the principal wittering on about non-important things that nobody cared about.

"And now, please listen to our next speaker. As you know, Isabella Swan has been off school for some time. Today she has come in to tell the truth about her whereabouts. Isabella, would you come in for us please?" I heard him say. Oh God, oh God, well here goes nothing.

I took a deep breath and walked through the door, keeping my head down so I couldn't see all the turned heads watching me make my way to the front stage. I walked up, no tripped up the stairs onto the platform and turned to face the entire school.

"Ehm, hi. Well, I know that there has been a lot of speculation related to where I have been these past two months, so I thought it would be best to stop the rumours," I looked straight at Lauren," and tell you for myself."

There was a quiet murmur from near the back, but others shushed the murmurer and I carried on.

"Okay, well you see, erm, well it had started off like any normal day. I went to school as you will know, then Jessica, Angela and I went to Port Angeles shopping for their prom dresses. I will tell you now; I was not and am still not planning on going to prom! Anyway, so yeah, we went straight from school to Port Angeles and headed for the dress store. The girls were trying on dresses and looking for shoes and other stuff, while I tried to give constructive criticism, y'know? So, I had really wanted to go to this bookstore a couple of blocks away, so I told the girls I would, I would meet them at the restaurant. They finished up at the dress store then went for a walk before we were supposed to meet." I stopped and looked around. Every pair of eyes was on me, but one. I didn't bother registering this, it didn't matter. Those golden eyes had never given a caring glance in my direction, so why should they now? I thought to myself. I closed my eyes momentarily, opened them and carried on.

"So, I kinda knew where I was going, to get to this bookstore I mean, but I didn't have a map or anything. I was walking along and I heard someone behind me. I looked round and saw a group of four guys; they were like in their twenties. One of them said hi, so I automatically said hello back, as you do." I shuddered slightly, and my "audience" knew something bad was coming. I started to well up as I continued,

"So yeah, I carried on walking, keeping my head down, but they were following me. I thought at first that I was being over-sensitive, but it became clear that I wasn't. I heard two of them leave the others who carried on following me, and when I saw the two guys again in front of me, I knew I was being herded like a sheep. I turned around, looking for an escape, but there was none. I was trapped."

Someone in the second row gave out a little sob, it was Angela. I looked down at her, where she smiled through her tears encouragingly at me.

"The four guys were closing in on me. I didn't know what to do. As you will all know, I'm not the best at sports, so I knew running was out of the option. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. They were jeering at me, grabbing my arms and pulling me into the shadows. As I was pushed forward, I saw a figure, leaning against the wall. "Nice catch boys" he said, laughing quietly as he came out for a closer look. They were pulling my hair and pushing me around. I fell to my knees, and prayed that nothing would happen, that someone would come, but nobody did. I struggled against them as they pulled me away down a dark alley, but it was no use. I was outnumbered and weak with fright. I'm not going to go into any detail, I will spare you my nightmare, but, how do I say this, well you probably know by now, I was raped."


	2. Your Song

CH 2

I sighed in relief as I let it all out. So everyone knew, and oddly, I was relieved. Not embarrassed or even unhappy, but thankful that some people seemed to be so supportive.

I ran from the stage and out the side door, tripping a few times, but made it round the corner before I landed on my face. I picked myself up, brushed my trousers and was about to carry on walking to the toilets when I heard someone shout me.

"Bella, Bella!" I turned round and saw someone dance towards me; it was Alice Cullen.

"Bella! Oh, thank goodness I found you! Oh Bella, I'm Alice by the way and I just wanted to say, erm, well, youcacountonmewheneveryouneedsomeone. Well the offer is there if you need it. Can I see your cell?" she was talking at one hundred miles an hour. Baffled, I handed her my cell only to be given it back two seconds later. I looked at my phone and back at her, muttered a small "Thank you" and she left, dancing back down the corridor. I looked down at my phone and saw she had entered her cell number and house number into my contacts under ALICE BESTIE XXX. I was touched, tears springing to my eyes. I wiped them away quickly as Jessica, Angela and Ben rounded the corner. Angela saw me first and ran up to me, hugged me and started crying into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I should never have left you! I never thought . . . forgive me Bella!" she howled as I rubbed her back.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault. Please stop crying now Ang! I hate to see you so upset!" I murmured into her ear, patting her back and looking at Ben fro help. Together, we prised her off my shoulder and he led her away to the office. He mouthed "Sorry" to me and I simply smiled; there was nothing else I could do. Jess looked at me funnily, and then walked away. She was still giving me the cold shoulder, but I didn't have the strength to care. I sighed and walked into the bathroom to wash my face.

The principal came looking for me, asking if I wanted to go home, but I declined the offer. I needed the distraction of schoolwork I said. The bell rang and I excused myself before wandering along to Biology. I entered the classroom before everyone else, got my folder from my bag and started doodling on the inside cover of my jotter. I didn't notice the class had started until I heard the voice beside me;

"It's mitosis, Sir". I jumped at the sound of his perfect voice. He smirked at my reaction but never acknowledged me. I blushed like mad and let my hair fall like a curtain between us.

"Damn you Edward Cullen" I thought to myself.

"Miss Swan, do you have a problem? Is there something you wish to share?" he asked, his voice cold.

"N-n-no," I replied, embarrassed and blushing even more.

"May I suggest one thing to you? Stay away from my family; including Alice." He snapped and rose as the bell sounded.

I gasped, how did he know about that? It was none of his business. Agitated, I grabbed my bag and made my way along to Spanish. My teacher gave me a re-assuring smile and passed a note to me saying

Bella, lo siento, sobre sus circunstancias actuales. usted puede dejar mis clases siempre que lo necesite. Soy un abierto oído si lo necesita. Sra. R.

I was touched by her thoughtfulness, but I would never talk to her about anything. She was a teacher, and I would have to see her everyday in school and it would be too complicated, but it was nice of her to say that.

I nodded in appreciation and she smiled back. I retrieved my folder from my bag and started copying down notes from the board.

The period passed quickly and it was soon lunch-time. I left the class in a hurry to see Angela, but was stopped in my tracks by a familiar face.

"Hi, so how are you feeling? That's a silly question; you must be feeling awful, but I'm here to make that better. You are coming to lunch with us today, OK?" it was Alice. She was unbelievable, unstoppable. I stifled a giggle and half-smiled in agreement, but stopped.

"Alice, this is great and all, but what about your family?" one member in particular came to mind.

"Oh, well they are mostly fine with it. Ignore Rosalie though; it's been one of those days. She was reminded of something sad earlier, so she might be a bit crabbit, but never mind her." She was off again, a train of words coming from her mouth. I just stood there in astonishment, but let it pass. I followed her to a table and sat down.

"You not eating?" she asked, with a worried look in her eyes, but not prying.

"Not hungry" I replied, not wanting to explain I hadn't eaten three square meals in one day since the "incident".

She shrugged and waved some people over to the table.

"Guys, and Rosalie, this is Bella Swan; my new best friend. Bella, this is Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. I erm, don't know where Edward is, probably in the library or something …" she trailed off, blushing. I knew he didn't want to even look at me, never mind share a table with me, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

I just smiled shyly and murmured a small "Hello" to which I was greeted by a booming laugh. Emmett seemed to find my blushing rather amusing, and of course this made me blush even more. Jasper looked at me, no, assessed me would be a better way to say it, but I turned to look at Rosalie. She didn't smile, but she didn't glower either. In fact, her face was unreadable, and that was worse than a glower in my mind.

Alice tugged on my arm to get my attention, to which I automatically shied away. Nobody touched me now; I hated it. I gave people hugs, but it was awful, painful to say the least.

She gasped and apologised, before I hid my face from view.

I sat in silence for the remainder of lunch; I couldn't think of anything to say. The bell rang and a nodded to the table, then shot up out my seat and left. I couldn't handle the rest of the day, so I told my teacher I wasn't feeling great. He let me leave without saying another word and I ran out the class. I was wondering about where I could go, wandering aimlessly around the car-park, when I heard a noise. It was music, but I couldn't work out where it was coming from. I recognised it straight away and started singing along.

" Haven't you heard i'm stuck on a verse. I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy. I knew i was wrong to jump straight into this picture so pretty, But he is so pretty to me.  
And he doesn't know just how far i would go, Just to kiss him, he doesn't know how i Pinde.  
So im like a whirlpool. And i watch him sparkle. And we'll make love, make magic.  
Haven't you heard before i had first. And he loves me so, we're two in a row. Just look at his eyes, there blue as the skys. A picture so pretty, but he is so pretty to me.  
So im like a whirlpool. And i watch him sparkle. And we'll make love, make magic.  
And i couldn't tell you. Just tell love it takes you. Because word don't make what i make with him.  
Haven't you heard i'm stuck on a verse. I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy. I knew i was wrong to jump straight into this picture so pretty, But he is so pretty to me."

I was sitting on the side-walk, swaying to the music when I was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat. I blushed so hard when I saw who it was; Edward Cullen.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked, his golden eyes staring into mine.

"I, um, I was j-just leaving, sorry." I stuttered, stood up too quickly and almost fell of as a wave of vertigo hit me. I stumbled and hit something hard. It was Edward. I blushed even more and muttered a "Thanks" before turning to leave, but he grabbed hold of my arm. I hated being touched, I knew that, and being grabbed was even worse especially by a stranger, but this didn't feel bad. In fact, this felt almost good. I couldn't understand it, but realised he was guiding me towards a car. He opened the door, but I was hesitant. He stood there, looking expectantly at me, so I gave in and sat in the car.

"You alright? You seemed, well . . ." he trailed off and wiped one solitary tear from my cheek. This made me cry harder, tears flooded my eyes and I couldn't fight them any longer. I hadn't cried properly in months. A few tears, yeah, but nothing like this. I couldn't breathe and I felt an arm around me. I cried into the statue next to me who said nothing. After a while, my tears subsided and I turned to get out the car, but Edward put a restraining hand across my front.

"I'm driving you home. Alice will drop your car off before your father returns from work and you do not have to tell him anything." He stated, not bothering to listen to what I had to say on the subject. We arrived at my house twenty minutes later and I left the car silently. He nodded and drove off. I stared after him, then walked into the house. There was a message on the answering machine, so I listened to it.

"Bells, it's Jacob. I know things haven't been great, but I just heard. Is it true? Come on Bella! Tell me it isn't true! Well, I'll call."

Hastily, I deleted the message and there was a knock at the door. I peered out the window and saw Alice standing there, looking expectantly at me.

"Well? What's this about you and me brother? I thought, well I don't know what I thought but anyway! Spill!!" she was jumping up and down in the threshold like a two year old.

"Alice, I'm not feeling good. can we talk some other time?" I lied, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Oh, sure. Well I also wanted to ask if you wanna stay at mine tomorrow. My mum has already phoned Charlie so he's fine with it. I'll pick you up at say, 7? Ok gotta go; Emmett's in the car and I don't trust him! Bye!" she touched my arm lightly and ran down the stairs and jumped into her car. I watched her speed off and thought over what had just happened. I was going to Alice's house, and not everyone in Alice's family seemed to like me. I was scared, but Charlie got home and my mind wandered to other things. I made dinner and afterwards, excused myself to pack my bag for the weekend. Boy would this be an interesting weekend!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Heyy People!!!**

**well, finally iv got the next chapter up! in my defence, i did lose the whole document and had to start from scratch!! lol but now it's up! i hope you enjoyed it!! please please please review! reviews are way better than anything! good or bad, i need your help! i want you to enjoy this story and i cant do that without your reviews!**

**i wont post the next chapter until i get three reviews! so get reviewing guys and gals!!  
**

**love ya all lots!**

**LilMissBellaCullen**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ps. i stil dont own twilight or any songs mentioned in the entire story! :( ;) xxx**


	3. Sleepovers and Silliness

**CH 3**

My alarm went off at 6.30 and I groaned. I never have been a morning person; the only thing that ever gets me out of bed is the smell of toast. Today though, Charlie left early for work, and it was difficult to leave my comfy, warm bed . . .

30 minutes later

Oh God!! I fell back asleep! No time for a shower now!! Aarrggghhh!!

I ran out of the house twenty minutes later and just arrived in time for the second morning bell. I ran into English and tripped over Tyler's bag, went flying into the wall and blacked out.

I woke up with a bright light shining in my face. I groaned as I took in my surroundings and figured out I was in the school nurse's room. Nurse Beaton shuffled over to me, felt my forehead; which had a huge lump on it from the fall, tutted and bustled away. It was only when I watched her go that I saw I had an audience. Alice, Emmett and Jasper were standing in the doorway, peering at me curiously.

"You alright Isabella? You look a bit peaky." Jasper said, his Southern accent making me smile. I sat up, but Alice danced over and pushed me back down again. Rosalie said nothing, but she looked rather concerned, which was odd; she was Ice Queen of the world, I had learned.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Missy! You're lucky I persuaded Nurse Beaton not to phone your dad so we can still have our sleepover!" she scolded, but cracked a smile afterwards and pulled me up into a big hug. I flinched and Rosalie saw my reaction, her face was unreadable. Jasper looked concerned and tapped Alice's shoulder lightly and she retreated back to the doorway.

"Well, we better be getting back to class. I will pick you up at the end of the day and drive you myself. Edward or Emmet can take your car back to your house. I'll pick you up at 4, ok?" she didn't wait for a reply; she just left with Jasper and Rosalie in tow.

I sank back into the hospital-like cot and closed my eyes; I was exhausted. Fainted always drained me and my eyes felt really heavy. I was drifting off, when I was sure I saw I figure walking slowly towards me and take my hand and murmur;

"Get well soon," but I was too drowsy to see or recognise who it was.

When I woke up again, Alice was back and was throwing and catching some car-keys. I sat up as the bell rang and she helped me get off the cot. I was about to ask her what time it was, but I heard the cacophony of students, and realised it was 3.40; time to get going. I shook my head in disbelief; I had slept for hours, but I felt refreshed and we headed for Alice's car. We stopped at a canary yellow Porsche, and I thought she was joking.

"Early Christmas present from the guys!" she exclaimed and opened the door for me.

"You don't have to worry about the truck," she told me as I hesitated, "Jasper dropped it off at lunch for you, so you're just coming with me to my place now."

I sighed and got into the car, which smelt of perfume, and got comfortable. The upholstery was tan leather and the dashboard tan too. It took us twelve minutes flat to reach her house; she drove like a maniac! I was stuck to the seat with shock. She opened the door for me again and I fell out, landing on my knees.

"You're not very co-ordinated, are you?" she said, trying not to laugh. I just stuck my tongue out at her, and brushed myself off. We walked up to the door and into the main hall. It was amazing! The house was massive, fresh and so welcoming. There was definitely a woman's touch here, the fresh flowers and décor gave it away.

"Mom did this house up. She's an interior designer, you know. The only rooms she didn't touch are mine and my siblings. Haha!" she laughed and ushered me into the first room. It was beautiful. Simplistic and modern, with an old-fashioned twist, it was a work of art. I just stared around the room, but abruptly stopped when I noticed the piano. It was huge! I walked over to it sub-conscious of the two pairs of watchful eyes on me. I didn't touch it, though I longed to, because I didn't know who owned it.

"Do you play?" Alice asked, watching my every move.

"Not really, but my mom does. She wasn't the best, but she knew her classical pieces!" I laughed half-heartedly as I remembered the times we used to sit and she would play for me. I had such fun listening to her; she liked to play Clair de Lune and The River Flows in You. They were her favourites and she would sit for hours perfecting every last note.

My thoughts were interrupted by I quiet cough. I turned round, blushing as I realised Alice and I weren't alone. A woman, Alice's mother I presumed, stood by the door, watching us and I blushed. I muttered a hello and she walked over to me.

"Bella! You are so welcome here! I am Esme, not Mrs Cullen, and you must make yourself at home here! I shall be in the kitchen if you girls need anything and I shall leave you to it!" with a swift hug she left the room. I felt very welcome and not at all intimidated as I expected I would be. Alice giggled and grabbed my hand, leading me up the stairs towards another room, pointing out others along the way.

"That's our dad's study, Rose's room, Edward's room, Emmett's, Jasper's and the bathroom. And this is my room!" she opened a door and walked into a clothes shop. There were racks of clothes everywhere, shoe boxes stacked up in piles and it was very pink. I laughed at that. I hated pink but this didn't seem too bad. She was changing my tastes already!

She gestured towards the bed and I sat down next to her, picking up a magazine and flicking absent-mindedly through it.

"We are having lasagne for dinner, I hope you don't mind? But I won't be eating; I'm on a special diet, y'know?" she rushed, looking at me reassuringly. I nodded, not knowing what to say; she was tiny, so why was she on a diet?! However, I didn't ask because I didn't want to offend her. We left the pink room and made our way back downstairs. She was pointing out more rooms as we went, but I wasn't paying attention. There was a door open, and I could hear someone. It sounded like crying, so I told Alice to go on ahead, saying I had forgotten something and I would be down in a minute. She thought nothing of it and left me. I knocked on the door and someone answered. It was Rosalie. My throat closed up. I smiled meekly and said, "I thought I heard something, but it doesn't matter . . ." I turned to leave, but she stopped me.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry, I was just thinking, and it, well . . . Oh god!" she turned her back to me, crying hurt sobs into her hands. I didn't know what to do. I tried to turn her, but she wouldn't budge. "Do you wanna talk about it? I would happily listen to what's bothering you. Maybe I can help-"I started, but yet again, she cut me off. "No, you can't help me. But thanks. This is going to sound weird, but please, let me help you. I know what you're feeling, and although I can't help me, I hope you don't go through the same pain I did. Alice will be wondering where you got to. Go, have a good evening, and do you mind if I maybe joined you?" she asked. "Of course you can. Although, I don't completely understand what you meant by the first part, thank you." I passed her a tissue and left the room, trying to work out what she had meant by it all. I found the kitchen by the gorgeous smell of lasagne and saw Alice sitting on the work-top talking to Jasper and Emmett. They looked like they were in a deep conversation, and I was about to leave when Emmett saw me. He stopped talking immediately and smiled at me. I waved, embarrassed and walked over to them. Jasper smiled too, but it was strained. He looked meaningfully at Alice and left the room without a backwards glance. I didn't understand what had been going on, but ignored it and sat down at the table where Esme had left my dinner for me. Emmett sat next to me and watched me eat. His laughter echoed through the house as he watched me burn my mouth on the piping hot lasagne and chase it down with a glass of OJ. I blushed and laughed too, playfully nudging him before taking another bite. Alice's tinkling laugh grew louder as she joined us and we began to talk. We talked about everything and anything we could think of. Rosalie even joined us later, and threw in some remarks on our subject choices. We sat there laughing, and I realised how good I felt. This was the first time I had felt totally happy since the incident. I shuddered slightly and everyone looked at me.

"I was just thinking about how this is the best I've felt since, well, you know . . ." I shuddered again, blushing and looking down at the table.

"Bella? Please don't freak out when I do this, ok? I don't mean any harm," Alice said and hugged me. I didn't flinch, but it took a lot of strength not to. Emmett joined in the hug and I laughed. Alice let go and looked towards the door. I gasped as I saw Edward standing there, watching us. I wondered what he thought of all this, since he had warned me off his family. I looked him in the eye, but Emmett hugged me again, knocking the wind out of me and I laughed. I was being lifted of the ground and bundled up in Emmett's arms. I was carried out the kitchen and down the stairs. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper followed, but Edwards was nowhere to be seen. When I was dropped in a heap on the floor I realised we were in a giant games room. There was a snooker table, guitar hero, a karaoke machine and loads more in the room. I stood up and saw three sleeping bags, two Z-Beds and a sofa bed all set out and ready for sleeping in.

"Tonight, you are sleeping with the Cullens Miss Swan. Here is your bag. Go into that bathroom and when you come out, you will be in your PJs, ready to play games all night long with your extended family. You will be dinging, dancing- to the best of your ability- and having so much fun you will forget about every single insecurity you have ever had! Now get in there and when you come out, you will be getting yourself prepared up for a karaoke session, with a few competitions too! Now off you go! See you in a few!" Alice winked at me and pushed me into the en-suite. Well, I guess this is going to be an interesting night!

* * *

**Heyy ppl! i was really pleased that i got 2 of the 3 reviews i asked for! im gunna post this chapter coz i cudnt wait any longer and i got author and story alerts! i hope you like this one!!  
im gunna post the next chapter wen i get at least 2 reviews ok? i need those reviews first tho coz they mean everythin 2 me! :D**

**hope you like this 1!! REVIEW PLEASE!! love to all those who reviewed, got author alerts or story alerts! love you lots!! i wil do shout outs for everyone who reviews etc this chapter!!**

**love yaz all!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**lil miss bella cullen! :***

* * *


	4. Games and Giddiness

**CH 4**

I looked in my bag and realised I didn't recognise the sleepwear in it. I guessed Alice didn't approve of my dad's old t-shirt I wore with my holey sweats. I sighed and placed my stuff in a line, taking it all in. there was a pale blue camisole with matching shorts. They weren't too bad, apart from the lace around the waistband of the shorts. I slipped them on and threw m hair up into a messy high ponytail, checking for lasagne stains on my face, before leaving the bathroom. When I found the others outside on the giant trampoline, I laughed. Alice and Rosalie were wearing the same PJs as me except Alice's were pink and Rosalie's yellow. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling on the trampoline and the girls cheering them on, but there was no sign of Edward. This troubled me, but I couldn't think why. I pushed that thought to the farthest corner of my mind and settled for enjoying myself.

Emmett won the wrestling; which was hardly surprising considering his size, and we went inside for popcorn and drinks. Jasper set up the guitar hero and we played rounds; Jasper – Alice, Jasper – Rosalie, Jasper – Emmett, Jasper – Me, etc. it was hilarious! Emmett lost every game he played, poor guy, and Alice and Rosalie won every game they played. Jasper and I drew and I lost to everyone else, but only because I was crying with laughter, so I couldn't see the screen. Then, to my horror, Emmett whipped out the karaoke machine. He insisted that, because I laughed at him, I should go first. Everyone agreed and I gave in to their pleading. Emmett chose my song, which turned out to be Paramore's Hallelujah.

I sang the last word and the Cullens erupted. I blushed furiously, and Jasper ran out. I watched him go, and gasped when I saw Edward standing there, watching me and clapping quietly too. I ran to sit down next to Alice, who hugged me gently round the shoulders and passed me a bowl of marshmallows. We listened to everyone sing, but Edward who had left, and played Fluffy Bunnies. It was a laugh and a half! Jasper managed to fit 8 in his mouth, Alice and Rosalie 5, me 7 and Emmet . . . 12!! We felt sick for him, but they all spat out their marshmallows. I noticed I seemed to be the only one actually eating or drinking anything, but I thought nothing of it. I was sure they must just be eating and I didn't see it. We played Grand Theft Auto and I won every game. It was hilarious. Emmett wasn't happy about being beaten by a girl, but I said he could beat me any day and an arm wrestle which made him laugh. We were playing Dares, when I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom and was violently sick, lying next to the bath. Alice heard me and came running in. she asked if I was ok and if I needed her dad to check me over, but I said it was normal; I had been throwing up constantly since the Incident. She looked at me, unsure of something, but helped me to my feet and led me back through. I noticed that Edward had joined us, and I sat next to Jasper and Rosalie, who looked at me worriedly but said nothing. We continued to play Dares and when it was my turn, I dreaded the worst; it was Emmett daring me.

"Well, Belly, I dare you to truthfully tell us who you are attracted to! Mwah ha ha!" I blushed, I couldn't tell them, but I had to make something up.

"Erm, well this guy James from Phoenix I know is pretty good looking . . ." I trailed off and blushed. There were lots of "Ooohh"s and a "Get in there gurl!" from Jasper, but Edward was silent. His face was unreadable and this worried me. Did he see through my feeble attempt to lie? I hoped not. The game continued well into the night, until I started yawning. Alice commanded that everyone go to sleep and we all said our good nights. I was lying awake for hours, pretending to sleep, when I heard,

"Edward, what do you think? I mean, it's a bit of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"And Edward, she has definitely put on weight since it happened, I can tell these things you know."

I couldn't make out who was whispering what, but it was Edward's remark that hurt the most.

"Well, I think she doesn't know. She's stupid enough to think it's natural to be sick for months, so let's not say anything. She can find out herself. I mean, it won't be long now. She's months gone and we will mot mention a word to her, OK?" his voice was cold and hard, and I worried that he was talking about me. Well I knew they were because they were talking of sickness, which I was, and putting on weight, which I had, but I didn't understand what they meant by it all! I would have to ask Alice in the morning, if she didn't tell me first.

* * *

**heyy ppl! :) so what did ya think?? good, bad, awful?? please let me know! i need your help to make this a better story!! i'm sorry it's so short tho! nxt chapter is longer!**

**ok so a big shout out to Chrissyvs, Sahdri, nesha715, Vballstar, MrsEmCullen.x and im so sorry if i missed anyone!! cyber cookies for those who reviewed/favourites/alerts! :D love you guys!! so please review and the next vhapter will be up wen i get 2 reviews! not until then tho! **

**love you lots! :***

**lil miss bella cullen**

**xoxo**


	5. Crying, Carlisle and Converse

CH 5

I woke up the next day feeling slightly disorientated, but soon remembered where I was. Stretching, I crept over to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. The wall-length mirror hung there, beckoning me to check for myself what I had dreamed about . . .

_It's dark, and I can't see anyone around, but I can hear a faint beeping noise. It's a constant sound, but I can't work out what it is. A bright light is switched on and two men in masks and overalls are leaning over me, and I feel weighed down by an invisible tonne of bricks, and it's impossible to move. I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and I yelp. The sensation is almost unbearable, and I am crying, begging for the pain to stop. I struggle against the weight, but I hear Carlisle's voice in the distance;_

"_Bella, you're alright, you're almost there, that's it, breathe in and out, good girl, good girl…" but his voice quietens to silence. I scream for help, thrashing now, and I feel something unnaturally cold against my skin, I try looking, but the lights are blinding me now. I hear a voice whisper in my ear . . ._

And then I woke up. It was a disturbing dream, and it didn't make any sense, but I was sure there was a message. The whispering voice annoyed me too, I had heard it somewhere before, but I couldn't work out where. Shaking my head, I faced the mirror took a deep breath. Slowly, I started lifting the bottom of my camisole up, not knowing if I wanted to see what I was about to: a bump. A small, but defined, bump sat there between my hips. I gasped and screamed, loudly and endlessly, before falling into a pool of blackness.

I woke up some time later, and my head was throbbing. Looking around the small room, I realise I'm in a study, strapped to a gurney, and I am not alone. Carlisle is sitting next to my bed, Esme by his side and Alice is cross-legged on the large desk at the far corner of the room.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakes then? Great! So, erm, I was wondering, do you wanna go shopping, later, maybe . . .?" Alice trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. Esme threw her a look and held my hand gently. I sighed and replied croaking, "Sure maybe later Alice," I didn't know if they knew that I knew that I was . . . anyway, the less I knew and they knew, then the happier I would be! This family was seriously messing with my head! I couldn't think straight. Carlisle ran a few tests and carried me back to bed where I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. This sure was one hell of a day!

I woke up to the smell of waffles. I fell out the Z-Bed I had been sleeping in and landed with a thump in a heap. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen, following the smell as I went. I opened the door and stopped in my tracks. Emmett was wearing an over-sized chef hat and there was smoke billowing from the oven. He was cursing at the burnt food when he saw me. He waved and then went back to cursing at the food. I laughed and took a seat next to Alice. She apologised for eating before I had woken up, but they were all starving, so they went ahead without me. I was in the middle of reassuring her it was fine, when a wave of nausea hit me. I sprinted to the bathroom and spent the next twenty minutes riding my stomach of last night's feast. There was a timid knock at the door and Rosalie appeared, asking if I was OK? I assured her I was fine and that I would be out once I had washed my face. Two minutes later, I sat down to a slice of toast and a glass of water to fill my tender stomach. No one spoke as I ate, and I felt uncomfortable. Esme came in and said Carlisle wanted to speak with the children in his office and that she would stay with me so I had company. I smiled weakly and watched the others leave the room, before I burst into tears. I sat and sobbed into my hands, apologising to Esme, but I couldn't stop. I ran to the toilet again, and when I came out, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were waiting for me.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlisle greeted me, concern etched into his features.

"Morning," I croaked, "I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry Esme; I don't know what happened there. I'm so sorry . . ." I trailed off, welling up. "Excuse me!" I rushed down the stairs and locked myself in the en-suite. I sat on the floor, rocking backwards and forwards, fighting back the tears. I ignored the knocks on the door at first, but they started to annoy me, so I called

"Alice, I'm fine. I'm getting changed now so you can't come in. give me a minute!" I hoped my face wasn't red and puffy from my tears.

"It's not Alice," came the voice from outside. I breathed in sharply. Why did it have to be him?  
"What do you want?" I tried not to sound upset. "I need to talk to you," he said. "Not just now, Edward. I can't talk right now. Maybe later." I excused myself, saying I needed a shower.

40 minutes later and feeling a lot more refreshed, I listened out for any signs of life on the other side of the door. I couldn't hear anything, so I opened the door, grabbing my jacket as I went. I crept up the stairs, listening out for anyone, but I heard no movement. I reached the front door, and was searching fro my shoes when I heard a voice behind me.

"If you're going to leave, you might need these." I turned round and saw Emmett holding my Converse. I smiled gratefully as he handed them to me and I slipped them on.

"I'll tell Alice that Charlie phoned. Go," he whispered and I ran out the door. I kept running until I reached the end of the drive, and started to wander home. I knew it would only take me 20 minutes to get home, and I wasn't ready to face Charlie yet, so I walked around for a while, mustering up the courage to go home.

It was then that I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID- it was Jacob. I let it go to answer phone where he left a message.

"Hi Bella, it's me; Jake. Look, I know I'm not your favourite person, but we need to talk. It's about the Cullens. They are dangerous Bella, please believe me. Give me a call and I will explain everything. I mean everything. Please, bye." I sighed and flipped my phone open. I found the number I wanted and dialled it.

"This had better be good Black," I said sternly, "No funny business."

"Bella! Thank god you called. Look, I'm at Newton's come on round and we can go to the beach. I can't talk on this." He said, mystery shading his voice.

"Fine, I will, but like I said, no funny business!" I hung up and made my way along to the Newtons' shop. I saw Jake and waved. He came running up to me, but stopped when I held up my hand.

"No, Jake, just talk." He looked hurt and confused, but sighed and began to talk. I listened to all his excuses about his behaviour and ignored the guilty pleads of forgiveness. I finally started listening when he began on the Cullens. And, although none of it made sense, it fitted perfectly. I wasn't scared, and I didn't know what to believe, but I decided it didn't matter, at least, not just now. I said my goodbyes to Jacob and told him I would call when I forgave him fully, and left. I caught a ride with Sam Uley out of the rez and made my way back into town. Emily, Sam's fiancé, and I chatted about nothing and I silently thanked the Lord that no-one on the reservation new about the past months' events. Sam and Emily dropped me off at the street end and I waved them off. When I finally turned the corner to my house, I saw something that made me whimper. It was a silver Volvo. I knew only one person in Forks owned a silver Volvo, and I was scared. I didn't know what he was here for. I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Char-Dad, I'm home," I called, trying to sound normal.

"Bella, are you OK? I've got some boy, Edwin or something, through in the front room . . . what's going on hon?" he asked as I crumpled, my façade in pieces. I fell to the ground; I couldn't stand any of it anymore. I felt a pair of arms around me and I screamed. I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I kept screaming, my arms flailing and my legs kicking, my whole body thrashing. I couldn't see anything, just blackness, but I could hear some words; "Panic attack . . . Carlisle . . . hospital . . ." and then I blacked out.

************

**A/N**

**oh my goodness! it's been so long since i last updated and i am so sosososoososososososososo sory, and even sorrier than that, but course work and NABs and stuff have kept me from this for too long! therefore, the next chapter shall be put up but the time you have finished this . . . hopefully!! in fairness tho, i did lose the doc for a while which sent me into a nervy breakdown!! hehe thanks and please review! stil dont own twilight, but i own Edward!! ;) ilyy! xxxxx**


	6. Uncles and Unsurprising Surprises

CH 6

I opened my eyes and saw two faces peering at me. I recognised them to be Carlisle and Emmet and I burst into tears _again_. Shaking like a leaf, I reached for Carlisle, who gave me his hand, and I held it tightly. Emmett said,

"I didn't know I had that affect on women! I reduce them to tears now," his laugh boomed around the ward and echoed. I laughed a weak, broken giggle. "I'm sorry Emmett," I said "I'm just glad to see you. I've never cried this much before over anything. I'm sorry . . ." I was lost for words.

"You're awake! Em, you were supposed to call me as soon as she opened her eyes! But none of that matters now. Bella, are you okay? I was so worried!" Alice babbled on as she walked through the door and ran to my bed.

I looked to Carlisle, he squeezed my hand reassuringly, but he looked concerned.

"Bella," he asked, "are you feeling better?" I nodded and he went on. "Has this ever happened before?" he asked to which I nodded again. "Hhmmm. Ok, Bella, I'm going to take blood and run a few tests, is that OK? Don't worry, I just want to make sure that you're both- I mean that you are alright." I closed my eyes tight, not bothering to reply, and held my breath as he stuck the needle in me. I gripped the bed sheets until it was over and the others held their breaths too. When Carlisle left the room, we exhaled at the same time. I sighed and settled down in the hospital cot. It was only at that point did I notice Edward sitting at the other end of the ward, watching my every move. I looked to Alice and Emmett who were looking at me guardedly, but I wasn't too bothered by it.

"Charlie, is he OK?" I whispered; my throat dry and my voice cracking. "Is he OK? Tell him I'm-"I was cut off by nausea. I grabbed the large blue sick bowl sitting next to me. Alice held my hair out of my face and Emmett stepped back. I was sick again two minutes later and felt very weak. The Cullens watched me anxiously, but I smiled reassuringly.

For the next couple of hours I slept, but had terrifying nightmares. I woke up shaking, sweat dripping from me. Esme, who had come in while I was asleep, was holding my hand and trying to soothe me, but I pulled away, screaming. I was mid-scream when I felt sick and had to grab for the bowl again. I had my eyes shut tight as I puked, but when I opened them, I noticed that instead of sick, there was a pool of blood in the bowl. Esme ran out holding her nose and mouth, presumably to find someone that could help, and Edward backed away against the wall. My head was spinning and I kept throwing up more and more blood until I finally passed out from exhaustion.

When I came to, I kept my eyes tight shut. People were whispering, and I didn't want to disturb them.

"Charlie, I know this must be a shock, but you mustn't tell her. She doesn't know."

"What do you mean she doesn't know? I can't lie to her Doctor!"

"Please, call me Carlisle. And you don't have to lie, just avoid the subject."  
"OK Carlisle, but what are you going to do?"

Curiosity took over and I had to ask,

"Do about what dad? What's going on?" I looked from one man to the other, then to Edward, who was still sitting in the corner; it looked like he hadn't moved once.

"Nothing honey, don't worry. You just focus on getting better now, OK?" Charlie said, looking at Carlisle who motioned to the door. Before he left, Charlie looked at me, his eyes full of worry and he mouthed "Bye" then he walked out.

"Edward, will you please leave too? I need to talk to Bella in private." Carlisle said, not looking at me. I panicked; I didn't want him to leave.

"No! Please don't-"I croaked, my voice hoarse. I was shocked by my reaction, but I truly didn't want him to leave; i felt safer with him near-by.

"I'll be standing right outside Bella." Edward said and left the room, standing in front of the door.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "I have to ask you this; has your period always been regular? Have there ever been any changes to your pattern?"

I didn't understand why he was asking me this. How did he know? I hadn't told anyone. I hoped the others hadn't said anything about what they thought . . .

"Erm, yes, but I didn't think anything of it. You know, because I had gone into shock, so . . ." I trailed off as I watched his expression change slightly. He looked me in the eye, glanced at my stomach and cleared his throat.

"Bella, you are pregnant. The blood tests confirmed it. Congratulations may not be the best word, and I know it's a shock, but you should know that you have me and my whole family for support. I mean all of us too, OK? I will give you a few minutes." He left the ward and Edward came in. I murmured his name and in two seconds he was sitting next to me. I pulled him onto the cot and lay in his arms, crying while he rubbed my back, soothing me.

"It's all going to be alright Bella, I promise."

A few hours later, when my tears subsided, I was huddled at the top of my bed, holding my knees to my chest. Edward sat to my right, watching me rocking with a look of pain in his eyes.

"You knew, didn't you? All of you worked it out. I heard you; I was pretending to sleep, and you don't care do you? You . . . you . . ." I stopped, fighting my tears, but I stopped and shied away from him as he climbed agilely into the bed next to me.

"Of course I care! How could you even think otherwise? I . . . I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Believe me, I tried hard not to, but I had to give in to my feelings. This is hurting me, seeing you hurt, but I promise I will help you get through this, if you will let me? As a friend, and if nothing else, as someone who loves you. We will do this together." He spoke the words with conviction, and I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his voice. "Now please, don't freak," he whispered. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for a hug; for the hole to ache, but instead, he kissed me. I expected this to hurt more than a hug, but it didn't hurt. It felt amazing; I felt whole, complete and I felt happy. I kissed him back, marvelling his face, and I felt elated. I was losing myself, but it didn't matter. We were enjoying our moment when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. It was Emmett.

"Well, finally! I thought I was going to have to take matters into my own hands there! Anyway, Bella, is it true? Am I going to be a non-related uncle? Please say yes, please say yes!" He exclaimed, crossing his fingers. He reminded me of a small child. I laughed, nodded and he left, bounding down the corridor saying, "I'm going to be a non-related uncle! I'm going to be a non-related uncle!" He ran back in, picked me up, twirled me round and kissed me on the cheek. I shrieked and demanded he put me down which he did, and then he ran out again singing again "I'm going to be a non-related uncle! Rose, Ali, I'm going to be an uncle!"

Edward chuckled and kissed my neck. "Get some sleep love. You look drained, look after yourself and your baby."

"Stay with me Edward," I murmured sleepily.

"I will love, always."

"Edward?" I asked before I drifted off, "I know everything. And it doesn't matter to me."

I slept well; no nightmares invading my dreams. When I woke again, Edward was still beside me, but now Alice and Jasper were in the room, sitting at my bedside.

"Hello sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" Alice teased as I yawned and sat up. I felt refreshed and wanted to get out of bad, but Edward pulled me back down. I didn't complain, but my legs were stiff and I needed to move. The bump was beginning to feel so real and defined. It was amazing, but scary. I had the Cullens there which made the concept of pregnancy a lot less daunting.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" Jasper called, smiling and waving a hand in front of my face. "Sorry, I'm still half asleep," I yawned, and settled down in the crook of Edward's arm.

The four of us talked for ages, but no-one mentioned the pregnancy, for which I was grateful. Nurses came and went, bringing food, checking monitors and leaving flowers from Renee and Esme.

Charlie dropped by when he could, bringing books and homework; which I insisted on receiving because I didn't want to fall behind. Edward was hesitant in case I got stressed, but I said he could help, so that settled that problem.

My panic attacks became less serious and less frequent, but I still suffered from them. When Mike and Eric came to visit, I almost took his eye out because he tried to hug me, despite Edward's warnings, which Emmett and Jasper found hilarious. Angela and Ben visited too, but I didn't attack them . . . funny that!

I didn't have to wait for long before the topic of me knowing about him came up. I had been dreading it, but I knew we had to get it out in the open. I was shocked by his reaction when I told him I didn't think it mattered.

"It doesn't matter? How can you say such a thing? Bella, I could kill you, yet you still lie next to me like it's the most natural thing in the world!" he exclaimed, to which I replied,

"It is to me. Look, Edward, I don't care about what you are, all I care about is you. What's inside of you! Is that so difficult to understand?"

"It is impossible to understand Bella. How can you not be frightened of me? I am a monster!"

"The only person you are scaring is yourself! I love you Edward, and you cannot make me change the way I feel. If you don't feel the same, then that's . . . fine, but you will not change my decision. It's my life!" I told him, wishing he would understand and give in.

"You still love me? You know what I truly am and you still love me? Really?" he shook his head in disbelief. "We better get Carlisle to check your head!" then he laughed. "I'm so glad you still love me, for I couldn't bear it if you felt any other way! I love you too Bella, with all my heart, for as long as I live. You have made me the happiest man in the history of the world." He looked me in the eyes and I blushed with pride. He kissed the top of my head and we lay together, just lying, perfectly still and I sighed in contentment, I was the luckiest girl alive, and I knew it!

I wanted out of hospital as soon as possible, and having been in the ward for twelve days, I made a compromise with Carlisle and Charlie; I could be visited by Carlisle, or go to see him every day, so I could stay home and be comfortable. Alice's idea was even better and suited me far more (but Charlie didn't know that). I would stay at the Cullens' house, so I could be monitored closely by Carlisle who was still wary about releasing me. Charlie could visit whenever he wanted, and unknown to him I would be with Edward the whole time he was around. Charlie agreed, as did Carlisle, so that was that. I would be spending the next month at least with the Cullen family, not having to go to school or do the full work load, I could see Edward all the time and Charlie was none the wiser. Result!

***************

**A/N**

**heyy! hopefully you can read this straight after the chapter before! i did as i said and updated straight away :D please update and tell me what you think :) i wanna know hehe! so, do you think the Cullens' plan to keep Bella safe will work? Will they find out who her attacker was?? stay tuned :D oh and please hit the review button, it would mean the world to me! :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Wolves, Wise Words and Whats!

**CH 8**

**A/N OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS ME!! there has been a good response to these last two chapters. so much so that i decided to post yet another chapter, just for you!! Thanks to klcspartangirl1220, Twi-Twanger, jrwcmor for reviews, alerts and really loverly comments :D you guys rock :D enjoy, and please review!! xx**

Life at the Cullens' was eventful to say the least. There was always something happening, either Emmett was taking me spinning in the middle of the night in the Jeep, Alice was playing Dollies with me as the toy, Esme and I were baking or Jasper and I were writing guitar duets. And that was when I wasn't with Edward or being examined by Carlisle. I was always exhausted and slept quite well considering my current condition. I couldn't sleep in many positions and this was annoying because I was a restless sleeper. However, I didn't suffer from as many nightmares, so it wasn't all bad. I stayed in the games room because it had an en-suite, but I would often fall asleep in Edward's room and slept soundly through the night. No-one at school knew about me being pregnant and I was going to keep it that way. It would cause more unnecessary attention which was the last thing I needed.

I had been at the Cullens' for 10 days, when he turned up. Esme and I were sitting in the porch, me drinking home-made lemonade and us both enjoying the rare summer sun. We were waiting for the muffins to bake and the others were at school and work. Enjoying the peace and quiet, I listened to stories of when Emmett was a new-born and had just found out how strong he was. I was laughing when I heard tyres crunching on the gravel. I pulled myself up and sped to the door. I didn't want to be seen and I knew no-one was expected for an hour, so I hid in the living room, behind the door. I heard braking tyres and the thud of heavy footsteps.

"Where is she? I know she's here. Why isn't she at school? Charlie let it slip where she was, so don't try and act dumb with me Missus. Tell me where she is! Bella, we need to talk," came a gruff voice.

"Bells, come out and talk to me, please?" the voice was getting louder and I hid behind the door.

"Impressive house, Ma'am. Now, tell me where she is!" Esme, exhaled loudly, and before she could speak, I cut in.

"I'm here, Jake. I'm in here." I stepped out from behind the door.

"My God, Bella! What's going on?"

"Jacob, it's not bad, honest. I'm a couple of months gone-" I was cut off by a hug. He gathered me up in his arms and I couldn't breathe. Esme tried to help, "Erm, please don't do that."

"I'll do what I want. Thanks all the same," Jacob retorted and held me tighter. That's when I started to scream. I kicked my legs and thumped his back with my fists, yelling unintelligible words and tears streaming down my face. Jake just looked at me, set me down and backed away slowly, watching me as he went. As hard as I tried, I couldn't calm down. I chased him, punching him when he got too close and shouting at him, asking how he could hurt me like that and what had I ever done to him. Esme attempted to restrain me but she gave up; I was too upset. She kept muttering, "She's never been this bad, what's gotten into her?" but I ignored her questions. I slapped Jacob once more in the face, mustering up all the strength I could, before finally backing away and falling into a vacant armchair. Esme led Jacob out the room and he just kept staring at me.

"That's not my Bella," he said, "What have you done with my Bella?"

I sat for a while, concentrating on my breathing, and listening to the hushed murmurs from across the hall. I heard the phone ring, and Esme answering and hanging up quickly. I wished that Edward would come home, but I couldn't ask him to leave school for me. I closed my eyes, blocking out the noise from across in the kitchen and waited. Soon enough, I heard three cars speeding down the driveway, and I couldn't feel more relieved. I recognised all three engines now; Edward's purring Volvo, Emmett's growling Jeep and Carlisle's almost inaudible Mercedes. I pulled myself to my feet and walked to the door, waiting for my angel to see me. No later than the engines had all cut off, had Edward arrived at the door, closely followed by Alice and Jasper, who looked curiously around the room.

"I smell dog," whispered Jasper and Alice shushed him, never looking away from me. I was too caught up in Edward's golden eyes to notice what they were saying. I registered that his eyes were more golden today than yesterday, something which troubled me greatly, but I was too frightened to ask, in case I offended him. My thoughts were interrupted by a crashing from the kitchen. I stepped forward to investigate, but Edward wouldn't let me past. He turned to Jasper who nodded and left Alice and I looking expectantly at Edward. I excused myself to the bathroom, and slipped past Edward. I sped to the toilet and locked myself in. I was sure I heard growls, but it must have been the wind.

When I left the bathroom, I ventured outside to find Jacob squaring up to Edward and Jasper. I ran to meet them, but was cut short by I sharp pain in my abdomen. I held my stomach and grimaced, but as suddenly as the pain came, it went again. Edward ran over to me and lifted me into his arms. I watched as confusion and pain crossed Jacob's face. I turned my face into Edward's shoulder and he carried me indoors. I sat down on the sofa in the living room and sighed.

"What does he want Edward? Please, be nice to him. I don't want any fuss, OK? And, if he asks why you can hold me, but he can't, tell him he will have to ask me that, you got that?" I told him, worry colouring my voice. He simply kissed my forehead, nodded and left me with Alice and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett left the room to join the others outside. I sat and watched TV, but I didn't pay attention. Carlisle came and checked me over, and left again. Alice gave me a shoulder massage which was a good de-stress, but I wasn't completely happy. I worried about both Edward and Jake, despite our history. Alice, as if she read my mind, asked,

"What's the deal with you and Jacob anyway Bella? You seem to back pretty far."

"I really don't wanna talk about it right now. Not yet anyway." I sighed and stood up.

"Now, I am going to sort out whatever needs to be sorted out. You coming?" I asked.

I strode out the door with Alice in tow and got to the door.

"Well," I murmured, "Here goes nothing!"

"-you leach! You think I'm going to let this happen? You can't take her away from me, and you know it!" I heard Jake say, he sounded really angry and upset.

"Jacob, that's enough! Be nice to the Cullens! Now, what is the matter here?" I asked as I made my way along the garden path to them.

"Bella, I'm sorry about earlier-"

"No, I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean any of it. I'm sure you've been informed of the past erm events? Yes, well, what is the problem with me liking the Cullens? They are good people Jake, and they have been helping me get through this. You weren't there, were you? I tried to reach you, but you ignored me. Now, if you have something to say about them, say it!" I said with determination. I walked towards him, watching him carefully.

"Now, please be calm Jacob. I don't want you having to go home on a bad note," Edward said, his voice giving off no emotion. "Please," he said, "For Bella's sake."

I could see that Jake was trying to control his temper, but it was getting the better of him. He was shaking, and this was something I had never seen before. I stepped forward, but Edward pulled me back. I stood behind him, blocking my view, but I could hear a low growl, it was like an animal.

"Alice! Get Bella inside quickly!" I heard Jasper shout, but I wouldn't budge. I stood there and watched from behind Edward as Jacob fell to the ground, still shuddering and he began to get bigger. It was nothing I had ever seen before. I screamed and hid my face, burying it in Edward's shoulder and waited for it all to end. I could hear the growling getting louder, but the ground stopped shaking. When I looked up, Jake had gone, but in his place stood a giant wolf. I stared at it, and it stared back. It didn't run away, but stood its ground watching me and ignoring the others. I stepped out from my hiding position and walked slowly towards it.

"Jake? Is that you? This is ridiculous! I don't understand any of you! How couldn't you tell me about this? I could have helped you Jacob! This is what you hid from me isn't it?! Well, that's just fine! Leave me to be the clueless one! And, to think I was blaming myself all this time! You lied to me Jake! You lied to me all this time, and I believed it all. How could you?"

I let myself cry in front of him, which is something he had never seen. He simply stood there and watched me. I fell to my knees and sobbed, my emotions getting the better of me. I felt something on my shoulder, and it was the animal's head. One solitary teardrop landed on my head and I had to laugh. I stroked his head and asked him,

"What am I going to do with you? I'm the only one allowed to cry here! I'm the one that's pregnant! Oops!" I bit my lip and bowed my head, blushing. Jake growled and looked towards Edward, then back to me.

"No Jake! It's not his! I . . . it . . . I don't know who the father is Jake. I was, well, you can kinda guess yeah?" Edward walked over to me and picked me up into his arms.

"Well mutt, now you know why, don't you? You have caused enough havoc for one night and so I suggest you leave us. Bella can call you and you can call her, but don't turn up here unannounced again, you hear?" he said, and I couldn't name the emotion in his voice. I looked from man to beast and rolled my eyes.

"You two aren't going to get along are you?" I half laughed half sighed. Jake looked at me and rolled his eyes back, not looking once at Edward.

"On you go Jake, Billy will be worried, and I will call you when I'm ready. Bye." I patted his head gingerly and wriggled out of Edward's hold to walk back to the house. When I turned to wave, he was already gone. He left a trail of unsettled leaves in his path as he headed into the forest that was the Cullens' back garden. I shrugged and ventured indoors. I yawned and bid my good-nights to everyone and went to bed. I fell asleep, feeling slightly happier than I had earlier, and it felt good.

The nightmares started back, but this time there was a new detail. I was lying in the dark room, but this time, there was something hot touching my hand. When I tried to shake it off, it grasped me tighter. The burning was so uncomfortable, but if I woke up, I couldn't hear the whispers, which I now knew were Edward, so I had to endure the discomfort to be happy. I told Carlisle about my dreams, and he said that he would look into it for me, but I wasn't to stress. I didn't want to see what my baby looked like, I was worried that I might freak. Edward was reassuring, never standing too far away from me. Esme was great too. We talked about her past and my past and my mother, and I felt comfortable to talk to her.

However, I knew that the Cullens were different, but I didn't know the whole story. So, one Tuesday, when everyone was at home, I called a family meeting. I was nervous, because it was my first calling, but Esme knew what I was doing, and helped me along with what I had to say. When everyone was convened, I began.

"OK, first off, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything really important, but I have some things I want to say, and ask. Now, if you don't want to answer, then you don't have to, I'm merely curious." I avoided Rosalie's gaze at this point, as I knew she didn't like me and I didn't want to cause anymore reason for her to hate me.

"Carlisle, I want to start with you if that's alright?" he nodded and I asked him the most awkward question.

"How do you do it?" he looked at me with a confused expression, searching for clarity in my question.

"How do you manage to work in a hospital? I mean, I don't know much, only what I've seen in the movies, but shouldn't you be in pain if you are around, well, blood?" I blushed and Carlisle chuckled. "Bella, I have had years of practice, over four hundred really, so I guess I have become accustomed to it." I nodded and continued.

"Well you just answered my other question for you, so I will move on. I have spoken with Esme before, so Alice. Where did you find the Cullens? And how does your power work?" she gaped at me, astonished at how I knew so much, but she answered me anyway.

"I'm originally I'm from Biloxi, and I was wandering, waiting for Jasper and then I went in search of the Cullens." She giggled, "Quite a fright I gave them too!"

"Yeah, it's not every day you come home from hunting to find your stuff all moved out and a pixie freak and a soldier have taken over your quarters, let me tell you!" Edward laughed.

Alice continued, "As for my power, well, it's sort of psychic-ness, but less accurate. My beloved family relies on me too much!" she laughed and I nodded, absorbing all this new information.

"Jasper, I don't think I have any questions for you, apart from who changed you?" he squirmed slightly and answered "A vampire named Maria. She is still convened in the south, last I heard." I smiled gratefully and moved onto Emmett.

"OK Bear, are you stronger than everyone else here? And where did Rosalie find you?" he laughed at the bear comment, and answered me with a grin, "yeah, I sure as hell am, little sister! And she found me in a wood being mauled by a bear, so they think I was raised by wolves and fought with bears! Ha ha!" his bellowing laughter bounced off the walls.

Next, was the one I was dreading, Rosalie. I looked at her and swallowed before asking, "Why do you hate me so much?" nobody moved a muscle, all eyes on her. She stood up and said, "I don't have to answer that, so I won't." and she flounced from the room, her golden hair billowing behind her. I looked down at my hands, embarrassed, and Edward kissed my hair and whispered, "She will answer that when she knows the answer herself love, now it's my turn for questions." I looked at him and smiled meekly. Breathing deeply, I started.

"Why do you keep all those journals? They are so sad, and you write as though you are in a dark place. But, they stop, why is that?" I daren't look at him, but I felt his steady gaze on my face as he justified his answer.

"I wrote them because it was what I wanted to do. They weren't for anyone else, not that I mind you reading them, and it was the only other way I could express myself when I didn't have my piano. And they stopped when you arrived in Forks, because I didn't feel like I was in a dark place anymore. You brought me out of that love and I will never crawl back into that shell, I couldn't. Not for all the new moons that will ever be seen by man." He wiped away the one tear that I shed and I hugged him fiercely.

"Belly, you know why he can't crawl back into his supposed shell? His ego is too big to fit in it!" Emmett exclaimed and we all laughed.

"OK, thank you all for being honest with me. I feel like I know you all better now, I feel like . . . like family." I whispered and Esme hugged me gently. I squeezed her back, and from the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie standing at the doorway in the shadows, her head bowed slightly in sorrow, and I felt awful, but Alice quickly helped me to forget the sad feelings and replaced them with dread, only by speaking four small words: "Tomorrow, we go shopping!"

*****************

**A/N oohhh! please tell me what you think! it#f it's really bad, then i cud re-write it just for you, my loverly readers?!! OK so this rapid update wont last very long coz i have exams and stuff coming up, but i will do my best! persevere and i will do what i can :) ilyy LMBC xxx**


	8. Nightmares and Notes

**HHUUGGGEEEE Thanks to klcspartangirl1220, Twi-Twanger, jrwcmor, twilightparty, maximumvamp, dax33, CRAZYGIRL94, Love 10232010 and HeatherG008 for reviews, alerts and really loverly comments :] you guys rock :D now, on with the story . . . xxx**

After spending so much time with the Cullens, I was starting to miss my dad. I decided to go home for a fortnight, to check up on him and see how he was coping without me. However, the fortnight started to drag, and I was getting larger, hungrier and sicker by the day. I was now 6 months pregnant, and my mod swings were getting worse and worse. What made it worse was that Charlie was getting the brunt of my bad behaviour. I did feel sorry for him, but I couldn't help it. I had often heard him grumble about me being "worse than Renee" which I found rather amusing. Edward, Alice and Rosalie visited me every day and this cheered me up immensely. I had become a lot closer to Rose these past few months, which was great. She always listened to me and was really supportive. I was going back to the Cullen household for another two months today, and I couldn't wait. I had been planning my week around today and it meant that the guys could be with me for the ultrasound. I didn't want Charlie there, but I didn't object to Edward or Rose being around. It was eleven o'clock when they picked me up, and I was waiting for them impatiently.  
"Alice, you are five minutes late! You are cutting into my time with the family!! Come on let's go! Love you dad, bye, I'll call you tomorrow!" I blew him a kiss, grabbed my bags and rushed out the door. Charlie laughed and called, "Where's the fire?" after me. I stuck my tongue out at him as we drove away, and I giggled.

Esme was waiting fro us when we arrived and I ran to meet her. She hugged me gently and kissed my cheek.

"Bella, darling, welcome back!" she said, smiling at me intently.

"Hello Esme, I've missed you! It's good to be home." At this comment, she beamed, and hugged me again.

"That's right honey, you are home." Our moment was cut short by an impatient Emmett who wanted to try and beat me at Grand Theft Auto; I had won the last three games and he wasn't having any of it. I squealed as he picked me off the ground and carried me down the stairs before plonking me down on the sofa and handing me a control. I beat him again, and complained I was hungry and I wanted to see the others, so he carried me back up the stairs, fireman style, to greet the others. I laughed and thumped his back with one hand while holding my skirt down with the other.

"You might squish my baby! Be careful Emmett . . . EMMETT!" I shrieked, his laughter vibrating through the whole house as, in one swift flip, I was sitting in his arms baby-style. I blushed furiously, but spotted Edward at the top of the landing, so wriggled my way out of one iron-strong grasp and into another. I breathed in the scent of my man and sighed, wearily. I trudged along the corridor to see the girls and Jasper sitting on beanbags around my king-size bed in Edward's room, which I immediately flopped onto, and chatted away to them before I lost the battle with my eyelids and fell asleep.

I woke up, covered in a cold sweat and shivering, my whole body curled tight in a ball and aching. I felt like I had been hit by a bus, plunged into acid, punched by a prize boxer and trampled by bulls, all at the same time. I was howling, so distraught by my dream that I couldn't remember, that I didn't notice Esme and Carlisle's presence at first.

"Sshh, baby, shh, it's alright, they aren't here, you're OK, hush now." Esme repeated until my sobs subsided. I was shaking uncontrollably and Carlisle laid me down on the sofa in the living room. I hadn't realised we had moved, but my vision was blurred by tears and I could only hear Esme's murmurs and my pain-filled cries. I finally stopped shaking and Esme looked at me worriedly,

"Bella honey, what's the matter? Edward is on his way back, so you won't be without him much longer. What was the dream about darling?" I looked at Carlisle, and then to the door, silently pleading that he would leave for a moment. blushing an apology, I sighed and sat up, leaning into Esme's solid form.

"Oh Esme, I can't remember the dream! It's so embarrassing, I'm crying, but I don't know what for! It's happened before, but only when I was in hospital, and that was months ago! What's happening to me?" I sighed sadly and she hugged me close to her.

"Darling, it's just hormones I think. if you'd like, we can get Carlisle to check you over, but I don't think that it will be necessary. Besides, I suffered the same thing with little Ben. You know how I lost him? Well, about two or three months before he was born, I started to lose my memory. But I was dreams that I couldn't remember. They were so vivid while I was asleep, but when I woke, they were gone, as if they had never been dreamt. It's mother nature's way of saying "Yeah, I am going to scare you, but it's only to make your mind stronger and your heart fonder." Don't worry about it, I'm here, we all are." She hugged me again and I thanked her. Just then, Edward burst through the door.

"Bella love, are you alright? Carlisle said-" he looked at Esme then, and smiled. "At least you're OK now, yes?" I nodded and he took me in his arms. "Come now, rest love. You have a day of girly things ahead of you tomorrow, and you can't be tired for that, or you will surely die!"

The next day was pure hell! That was the only way to describe it. I had size 0 shop assistants staring at me, their bulging eyes following my waddling form enter and exit the shops. I was in pain; my back and feet hurt, I was bored and I was exhausted because Alice had woken me up at 0700 hours. Let me tell you, that was a mistake! Rosalie and Alice booked me in for a midday massage, for which I was grateful. My back and feet were taken good care of, and I was given a free head massage too, because I was pregnant.

The shop trailing finally ended at 7pm, and I fell asleep in the car on the way home. I didn't stir until 1 the next afternoon, but Emmett hadn't been around much so I hadn't missed anything. I had been for my scans and having decided against knowing my baby's gender, I settled in the study of the Cullens' mansion and waited for Carlisle to return with the jelly. While I was waiting, I caught a glimpse at the mural of Carlisle while he was at the Volturi, a story that had been told to me many months ago, but one that I never forgot. While staring around the room I saw a note addressed to Miss Bella Swan-Cullen in an elegant, swirling script that I did not recognise. I ventured towards the desk and snatched the note, unfolding the piece of paper, not knowing that as I did so, I was unfolding my destiny. . .

****************

**A/N**

**So, what did you think?? please let me know!! i would love to hear your opinions! the feedback so far is great, keep it up and get friends and other readers to read please! teehee! so who is the letter from? what's it about? tel me what you think in your review! (hint hint ;] ) ilyys all! LMBC xxx  
**


	9. Flights, Fightin talk and Flopping

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed and alerted and so on :D you guys really make my day!! Sorry it took a while to finish this one, I couldn't decide where to end it. Tell me what you think of the ending in your review ;) haha lots of love! LMBC xxx now, on with the storyy :)**

***********************

**_Isabella,_**

**_This note is one I regret to write, but it has been brought to our attention that you are courting with a great man of our kind. We see danger ahead for you both, and wish to delete this unnecessary threat. We would be delighted if you would meet with us in our home, as soon as possible. Apologies for this negative action which should make our paths cross. We would ask that you come alone and do not tell your families where you are heading. Never think of your plans, act on impulse and leave before they figure out what is going on. This precaution is for both your safety and ours._**

**_Yours,_**

**_Aro_**

Aro? I new that name . . . the portrait! The Volturi were the ones to send me the letter. But why? What could possibly threaten us, something that Emmett and jasper and the others couldn't fight off? He said to act on impulse, so I did. I grabbed my purse from the bed and ran downstairs. I crept past the patio doors where Esme and Alice were sitting, awaiting the others from their hunting trip. I stuffed my passport, money and cell-phone in a rucksack, along with a jacket and hairbrush and flew to the front door. I ran along the garden path, along the snaking driveway, never looking back, and flagged down the first car I saw on the road. It was a Bugatti, and I begged the driver to take me to the airport, telling him that I was late for my sister's birthday dinner. The driver reluctantly let me in and sped down the highway, not stopping until it reached the airport. I thanked him and raced for the terminal building. I was lucky that there was one cancellation, meaning that I could fly to Italy non-stop and arrive in seven hours. I boarded the plane and settled into the seat. My baby was restless, nudging me every so often, but I fell asleep quickly, and I dreamt of what awaited me, in the mysterious city of Volterra.

_**Eight hours later**_

After an hour long taxi ride to the gates of Volterra, jumped out, paid the driver and printed into the town square. There were lots of people around, it was market day. I looked for a shadowed spot to bet my bearings. I was leaning against a cool brick wall, when a gust of wind blew my hair in my face. Two ice-cold hands grabbed my arms and pulled me far away from the light, deep down in the alleyway. I yelped, but a hard voice silenced me.

"Keep quiet, or face the consequences." I was petrified, squirming against the tight grip, but the stone hands didn't budge. I was being pushed along the alleyway and then into a doorway, concealed by a curtain. Through the door was a hallway. It was a plain looking building, but I didn't have much time to take my new surroundings in. I was picked up off my feet and carried vampire-speed through another door, up three flights of stairs and two rooms before I was set on my feet. I looked around, trying to find a means of escape, but I was shunted forward towards the three chairs which stood towards the end of the long room. In the seats, I saw three men, each different, yet the same. They wore the same clothes, had the same pasty complexion, but their features were different. The one in the middle, I recognised from the portrait in Carlisle's office to be Aro, and to his left sat Marcus and to his right was Caius. I stared at the powerful creatures, not knowing what to say. I took a deep breath in and as I walked forward, my baby kicked me. I clutched my bulging stomach and soothed the area where my child had hit me. I looked up, wincing in pain, but stood straight and continued to walk forward. I didn't know what I was going to do, but when I reached the chairs, I crossed my arms over my chest and opened my mouth.

"You summoned me, Aro? I do not know of any threat which could not be overturned by you and your guard, so pray tell me, what is so dangerous I must be split from my family in secret, without even a goodbye, to grant your wishes? This had better be good. I am a pregnant woman and you don't want to see me angry, trust me." I warned, glaring at them. My hormones were running rampant, and my courageous speech was proof of that. I raised my eyebrows at them expectantly and one of the guards snorted while two more shook their heads. I watched closely as Aro stood, shadowed by three guards, and glided towards me, never breaking his gaze. He stopped centimetres away from me and bowed his head.

"Isabella, on behalf of my brothers and I, I would like to thank you for your hasty reply and to apologise for keeping you in the dark. You see, this threat, this danger, is far more potent than we expected, and it must be dealt with soon. However, we would like your stay here to be as comfortable as possible. You shall have a carer who will grant your every wish and need, at our expense." I watched as his mood changed. He clapped his hands.

"Now, I hear Heidi coming, which means you better retire to your room for the night dear Isabella. I am sure you are tired from your travelling, and we do not want to keep you. Felix, show her to her room and then return to us." He bowed again and returned to his grand seat. I followed the large male out of the hall and up two flights of stairs before arriving in a large room. I looked around, soaking up every detail, before nodding at Felix to leave me and I flopped down on the king-size bed and caressed my stomach, murmuring quietly to the wriggling baby inside me.

As I drifted to sleep, I thought I heard someone yelling, and some screams, but I was too drowsy to take heed.

**********************

**A/N**

**heyy guyss, look, i'm soo sorry that its this short, but im kinda having problems at this point. i know what happens after a certain point, but i odnt know who to get there! help! if you have any ideas,, please send me a PM or put it in your review! *pleads on hands and knees* im begging! if you dont help, the story doesnt move on! so get your thinkin caps on like mine is sewn to me head, and think for me!!  
lyll LMBC xxx**


End file.
